


Barricades and Boundaries

by lil_1337



Category: Dr. Who (new series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painfic for the Stages of Love community.   Prompt: 6 - The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath.  Jake realizes he has feelings for Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barricades and Boundaries

It was easier when they were fighting. All of their time spent traveling around the world battling the cybermen and making sure that the code to break the emotional inhibitor was in the hands of the right people. Nights of short sleep. Days full of war, blood, and the sound of metal feet marching in perfect synchronization. It was a horrible thing to witness and yet those months were so much easier.

Somewhere in all of that, Jake let himself accept that Ricky was gone, really gone. His death a rallying point to keep up the good fight. Jake had a purpose and reason to keep going. Countries and people to liberate.

Then, one day, they were gone. All the cybermen just vanished and he was left without a reason to fight. With peace came the realization that somewhere in the heat of the battles they shared Jake had fallen for Mickey. Not Mickey the tin dog or Mickey the idiot, but the man who could hack computers and handle a gun with frightening efficiency. The man that Mickey Smith had always had the potential to be.

Then the Doctor, with Rose in tow, walked back into his life. Showing up in Torchwood as the cybermen made their way into Mickey's universe. As would be expected, the Doctor saved the day and two universes, but in the process set up an obstacle that Jake was sure he would never be able to overcome. How could he ever compete with her?


End file.
